The present disclosure generally relates to authorization management. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods, systems and products for managing permission for accessing a system.
Nowadays, the permission management is critical in almost every industry. For example, a user needs to input his/her account number, the password, or other required information so as to login to an account of a bank system. After the login, the user may be permitted to manipulate his/her account by performing operations such as transferring money, withdrawing money, and the like. For another example, an employee may be requested to use his/her badge and/or password for opening the doors of an office and performing other types of operations such as using printers, fax machines, etc. Accordingly, managing the permission to various types of operations in a system in a flexible and safe way becomes a focus.